Til Death Do Us Part
by PainAndBliss095
Summary: A robber comes on the most inconvenient day and does the worst... CHARACTER DEATH AND CROSSOVER OF OTHER KOGE-DONBO WORK.
1. The Death

_**Yes, I know this is very short, but I'm having major writer's block with my newest chapter of **_**KK New Generation**_**...I also wanted to try myself in tragedy, since I love it so much. Anyway...Enjoy! :3**_

**'Til Death Do Us Part**

_daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari_

_tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta_

_itsumo ima sugu ni aitai_

**I watched as blood of the ones I called friends spill across my home's wall. I don't know why this all happened, but there's nothing we can do about it. Kuga...he's next to the piano... Nishikori...he's lying on the stairs... Himeka...she's on the couch with Karin's cat...I look around my own home to see only see the death of them all, each with eyes as cold and glassy as marbles. I can't see why someone would do this to my home on such a special day...**

_mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no_

_dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo_

_sayonara solitia ashita he_

**Today is Karin's birthday.**

_chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone_

_nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_

_mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte_

**I see the burgler run out of my house. I start to limp around the house, yelling for _her_. If I die here, then I want to be with _her_ and only _her_. We have been meant to be with each other since before we were even created. Karin...where are you? Then, I see her. She sat there, on the kitchen floor, with eyes almost gone... I sit next to her, in the same state as she was by now. She looks over at me, eyes lerking with death. Even though she was covered with crimson blood, her emerald eyes were shining with emotion like anyother day I saw her. I smiled at her as she smiled back. "Karin..." I heard my voice was barely at a whisper. "Karin...I-...I love you..." Her eyes widened and she smiled sweetly.**

_konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to_

_itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no_

_sayonara solitia_

**"..." I watched her hazy eyes sparkle. "I love you too...Kazune-kun..." I entwined our hands together and I kissed her with the rest of my strength. I tasted the blood of many different people, but I mostly felt her lips. She kissed me back, but we stopped a little after for we were almost to the end. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Good bye...Kazune-kun..." My eyes fell as well and I smiled softly. I didn't feel like myself as I got closer to death.**

_mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to_

**"Good bye...Karin...I'll miss you the most..." I heard myself say as we both went into the death's abyss. I felt myself being lifted away from my own body, yet I still felt my hand intertwined with Karin. I look down, to see Karin still holding onto me with tears in her green eyes. I see we are clean, but we were now in all white. We were both smiling to see each other that we finally hugged. We were floating in the blue sky, with nothing but each other. I couldn't help but smile. "Happy Birthday, Karin...Let us be together forever..." She smiled and hugged deeper into me as I felt her tears start to fly.**

_daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru_

_anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta_

**"Let us be together forever...with only us..."**

_**This song is one of my favorite songs! It's called **_**Sayonara Solitia**_** or, in english, **_**Farewell Solitare****. **_**The english lyrics are under this, so I hope you review! :3**_

_It's because I love you so much that I hurt you, that I'm so confused_

_Coming close to your cold cheek, my soul was born_

_I always want to see you right away_

_I love you so much I can't speak, so how will you see my kindness?_

_Hold me tighter, I believe in your warm heart_

_Farewell, solitaire, to tomorrow_

_Because I'm so small, I give everything, but it's not enough_

_This hand, which can't hide anything at all, I want to give to you_

_We still have to see off the white dawn_

_Why was I able to run across someone this important?_

_Holding on to these fingers that they almost hurt, I see the dream that had disappeared into sadness_

_Farewell, solitaire_

_Because I'm no longer alone, tomorrow awakens, and I'm with you_

_Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you_

_I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you_


	2. The Funeral

Okay, I know it was supposed to end on the first chapter, but I thought it was too slow

_**Okay, I know it was supposed to end on the first chapter, but I thought it was too slow. So…I brought what happened at the funeral! Crossover of **_**Kon Kon Kokon**_**, **_**Yoki Koto Kiku**_**, and **_**Pita-Ten**_**!**_

**- - KK - -**

I watched the swarm of people cry for us. I saw Sakurai, Miyon, that Ami girl from England, even Ren from elementary school. "If only we could have done something…" I heard Ren tell his fox-demon, Kokon. Miyon was crying on Sakurai's shoulder as he tried to comfort her, but he was crying as well. Ami fell over with tears long ago and she never stopped them. Ren was trying hard not to cry, but his eyes were fogged over. He was always so strong.

"Kujyou, you died in such a weak way…" I heard HIM say. Karasuma and Kirika were there as well. Karasuma was sad and Kirika was crying slowly. The other Himeka was breathing heavily as she watched. I know she won't last that much longer since Himeka is dead. I looked over at Karin, my only love. She started to cry and it started to rain as well.

"It's time to go su." I heard our guardian angel tell us. She was an unusually perky person with puffy pink hair and this weird dark gray Lolita like dress. She calls herself Misha.

"Give us a few more minutes, Misha…please…" I told her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I understand su…" Misha said. "Only a little longer, though su." I smiled and nodded. Karin smiled as well through her crying. I saw the way the line of our graves went… JIN KUGA, MICHIRU NISHIKORI, HIMEKA KUJYOU, KARIN HANAZONO, and me, KAZUNE KUJYOU. Then, next to me, I saw three other people I've never seen before. All three were very pretty girls, but one looked slightly older than the other two. They were crying about another grave, KOTOSUKE NEKOGAMI.

"Kiku can't take this!" I heard one girl that seemed pretty young. She had blond hair put up in two high ponytails of curls and black eyes. She looked a lot like Karin, like the other girl with black hair looked like Himeka, but she was covered with black frills and old fashion Lolita. "Kiku needs her Koto nii-sama, Yoki nee-sama!" The girl called 'Kiku' cried out. The girl with black hair and black eyes sat next to the fallen girl and tried to comfort her. She reminded me of Himeka with her gentle eyes, but she wore something like a school girl outfit from one of those prestigious music schools. Yes, I know what school it was because I've been to it.

"Calm down, Kiku-chan…Koto-chan wouldn't like to see…you…cry…" 'Yoki' started to cry as well as she stared at the grave. The other girl, one in a maid outfit, with short honey brown hair and matching brown eyes watched helplessly with tears of her own. This Kotosuke guy must have been loved very much to have only three of his closest loved ones comes to him.

"I'm sorry, Koto-sama, I should have served you better…" The girl said. The other two girls looked up at her and hugged her as well.

"It's okay, Tamayo-san…we should have seen this happen to him…fighting all day and having a heart disease wouldn't be good for her…" Kiku choked out as her arms tightened around a creepy chubby doll. I couldn't help it, but I started to cry as well. Everyone I knew was crying, even Karin's aunt. It was making me sad just like Karin.

"You know…I was in love with someone once su…" I heard Misha say. She was sitting on the edge of the cloud, watching the funeral. I looked up at the pink haired beauty. She had tears at the rim of her eyes. "I was first in love with a boy a long time ago… Kotaroh Higuchi su…but he died…" I looked over at her again.

"How'd he die?" I heard Karin ask suddenly. I looked over at her to see her tears wouldn't stop.

"Suicide su." Misha choked out lightly. "He jumped off a cliff and died in the water su…" Misha started crying lightly. "I thought I wouldn't fall in love again, but I fell for someone else su… his great nephew, Kotarou Higuchi su." Misha sighed and smiled sweetly.

"Was he a reincarnation?" I asked her curiously. She giggled, but nodded surprisingly.

"He's still alive, but we can never be together su…" Misha said almost sadly. "I can't be with a human su…" I nodded sadly. Forbidden love is so sad. "What about…you, Kazune-kun su?" I looked over at Karin again and sighed.

"I fell in love with Karin Hanazono, the girl behind me." I felt myself sit up and sigh heavily. "You see, we both are clones of a professor and his wife, so I thought we were destined to be together, but soon I found out things about her that was different and I really fell for her instead who she used to be…" I explained to her, hoping it would be enough.

"I see… su…" Misha smiled and nodded. They look back down at the end of the funeral. "It's always sad to see the end of you su…" I nodded and watched. Misha checked her wrist and quickly got up. "Kazune-kun, Karin-chan, it's time to go su!" She said as her white wings spread out. I got up and Karin's hand as our own wings pulled out of our backs.

I looked back at my friends, family, and the strangers. One more tear went through my eye and I looked over at Karin's red eyes. I was glad she stopped crying. "Good bye, everybody…" She whispered and we flew off behind Misha.

"We'll miss you…"

**- - KK - -**

_**IT'S SHORT AGAIN!! I'm so sorry, but I can't think of anything else! If I try to add anything else, it'll sound dumb. So, please review…**_


End file.
